1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are publicly known. When the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display employ a flexible substrate, such as a polymer film as a substrate on which a display unit is to be formed, the liquid crystal display (LCD) and the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may have a bendable property.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.